Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visualization method and system, and integrated data file generating method and apparatus for additionally generating and displaying 4D scheme data while maintaining the conventional 2D and 3D display scheme in data visualization systems and more particularly, to a visualization method and system, and integrated data file generating method and apparatus for generating 4D data based on raw data, and easily and rapidly displaying the generated 4D data.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a data visualization method has a general display method for each sort of data. For example, in case of one dimensional data, a time series data display method is used, and two dimensional data is displayed as data of map shape such as a plot chart. And three or more dimensional data is displayed by adding variety to colors or sizes of items in a chart displayed in two dimensional data display method.
However, users are finding it difficult to be accustomed to the data visualization method in which such a general display method is applied since sizes and generation cycles of data used by the users become bigger and faster uncomparable to those of the past. In addition, products of being hardly made only intensify confusion but are unable to play the role of useful information. Thus, the more data is visualized, the more difficulty is added on users in reading and interpreting the visualized data. As a result, it is hard for users to attain the original intention of data visualization that makes the data clearly interpreted and effectively shared.
Accordingly, a new data visualization and an effective data storing method for this are required while maintaining the conventional data visualization display method, that is, the time series display method that displays the one dimensional data and the map shape data display method that displays two or more dimensional data, and for this, the following a few methods have been proposed.
First, a method of processing multi-dimensional variables with a pivot function, not with a fixed data display method is devised as follows (Systems and methods for visualizing multi-dimensional data in spreadsheets and other data structures, European Registered Patent 01077420, registered on Oct. 10, 2007). Herein, users are provided with a visualization method for at least multi-dimensional data, but still provided with only 2D data display through two axes. And, by the visualization method, it is not available to identify which data is prior in a data interpreting procedure. In addition, in a procedure of inquiring data, desired results are obtainable only after several interactions with a system or software (S/W).
Second, there is a method of visualization in a way of pivoting data by constructing the multi-dimensional data in cube shaped or numerating the data of many variables at a time (A computer system and method for inquiring and visualizing multi-dimensional database, Japan, published on Nov. 24, 2006).
As such, although a method is devised to enable users to see more data at a time through a way of numerating and integrating one and two dimensional display method and providing it with one display, the more data exist, there are more restrictions in interpretation. In addition, the more data are displayed on a screen, the more interaction users are required to go through, which makes problems in usability for uneducated users.
Consequently, a few methods described above meet the basic intention of visualization that displays data, but there are difficulties in attaining the ultimate objective of fast acquiring data through visualization and fast decision making through it.